Among the causes of frequent traffic accidents, fatigue driving is one of the most important factors. After driving for a long period of time, the driver will have a disorder of physiological function and psychological function, followed by decline of the driving skill.
According to related statistics, if the driver's fatigue state can be detected and the driver can be promptly alerted when a fatigued driving is found, the reaction time of the driver can be shortened by 0.5 second, and the probability of traffic accidents can be reduced by 60%. Thus, in order to guarantee safety driving, there is a great significance in real-time monitoring and quantitative judgment of the driver's fatigue state during driving.